Cats of the sand
by Sky Calliope
Summary: What would happen if there were cats who lived by the sundrown place? Cats who could swim like fish, even better than Riverclan. What would happen if, one day, they received a prophecy about a cat, not unlike them. A cat from a place far, far away. From a place called a lake.
1. Chapter 1

_The cats of the sand_

**What would happen if there were cats who lived by the sundown place. Cats who could swim like fish, even better than Riverclan. What would happen If one day they received a prophecy about a cat , not unlike them.A cat from a place far, far a place called a lake. **

ALLEGIANCES

**LEADER-** Wavestar- large blue\gray tom with stormy blue eyes.

**DEPUTY-**Sandfur-pale orange and white she cat

**MEDICINE CAT-**Grassstem-gray she cat with spiky fur.

**WARRIORS-[**_CATS WHOS JOB IS TO PROTECT THE CLAN EVEN AT THE COST OF THEIR LIFE]_

Clownstripe- ginger and black tom

Bumblebuzz-golden tom with black ears and tail tip

Furrypelt-large fluffy white tom

Hawkeye-icy white and brown tom with amazing eyesight

Longfur-pale tabby she-cat with long fur

Frostclaw-white she-cat

Poppyseed-dark ginger and brown she cat with black paws

**PREY HUNTERS-**_[CATS WHOS JOB IT IS TO FEED THE CLAN]_

Stream of water [stream]-blue gray she –cat littermate of Wavestar.

Cloud on rainy day [cloud]-white and gray she cat

Thundering storm cloud [thunder]-white and gray tom, littermate of cloud

Dappled pelt at dawn [dapple]dappled white and brown she cat

Stripes of dusty fur-[stripe] dusty furred tom

Fish of small river-[fish] sleek lithe black furred tom, excellent at swimming.

Petal of rose[Petal] dark cream she cat

**APPRENTICES-**_[CATS OVER THE AGE OF 6 MOONS WHO ARE TRAINING TO BCOME EITHER A WARRIOR, PREY HUNTER OR MEDICINE CAT]_

Thorn in bed of moss-[thorn]dark brown tom training to become a prey hunter.

Thistle in the dunes[thistle]spiky furred dark brown tom, training to become a prey hunter littermate of thorn.

Lilypaw- white and light brown she cat, littermate to thorn and thistle. Training to become a warrior.

Berrypaw-blue\black she cat littermate to thorn, thistle and lilypaw. Training to become a medicine cat.

**QUEENS-**_[SHE CATS WHO ARE EXPECTING OR NUSING KITS]_

_Tatteredpelt-messy furred she cat mother to bumblebuzz's kit-splash and stick_

_Olivenose-brown she cat- mother to clownstripe's kit-spot _

_Darkness of night[darkness]-jet black she cat- expecting Thunder's kits._

**KITS-splash-gray\blue she kit**

**Stick- brown tom**

**Spot-tortoiseshell she kit**

**ELDERS-**_[CATS WHOS SERVICE TO THE CLAN IS DONE]_

_Stepping stones in river [step] grey tom_

_Bark of pine tree[bark]-dark brown tom_

All the cats share the training of the apprentices.

All kits are called by the first part of their name until their apprentice ceremony.

Medicine cats are trained in combat by the warriors and trained to hunt by the prey hunters.

All Cats can swim but prey hunter are better swimmers .


	2. Chapter 2

Cats of the sand chapter one

3rd person POV.

Bramblestar woke in his new den. It smelt faintly of Firestar, the old Thunderclan leader. Although Bramblestar had only been leader of thunderclan for 6 moons, he felt like he knew every inch of the territory. As he padded out of his den, he sensed the dawn patrol coming and he padded into the middle of the clearing to meet them. And although they reported all was fine, all was not what it seemed.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

3rd person POV

Cloudstar woke in his old den. His own scent filled the den. It comforted him. He had been leader for many moons, more than he could count. As he padded out of his den he sniffed the air. A patrol was returning. They reported everything was fine. Soon Wavestar would find out that not everything was fine. Maybe sooner than he may think.

oOoOoOoOoOoOOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**AN- this happened at the same time**

oOoOoOoOoOoOOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

3rd person

That night Firestar came to Bramblestar in a dream. Although he did not say a word Bramblestar could read the expression on his face as clearly as if he was telling him the words. It was almost as if he was trying to tell him 'Beware'. Beware of what Bramblestar didn't know, but he could tell it was not a good thing. Then as his dream started to fade a voice, not Firestar's, but an unknown, mysterious cats, spoke to him and the voice said

'_There will be a cat, not unlike you, who goes by the name of' star'._

_He will save your cats from a terrible thing to come.'_

OoOooOooOooOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOOOoooOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Is this chapter okay-I know it is rather short but I only had about 15 mins to write and I had no idea of what to write. I promise that next time the chapter will be longer.**

**Remember to R+R**

**Squirrelkit and leafkit.**


	3. Chapter 3

**What would happen if there were cats who lived by the sundown place. Cats who could swim like fish, even better than Riverclan. What would happen If one day they received a prophecy about a cat , not unlike them.A cat from a place far, far a place called a lake. **

Cats of the sand-Prologue

Waves lapped at the sand and the rocks as if it were trying to take over them. The tide was coming in, and fast. A party of cats retreated from the water's edge, each of them carrying a fish. Their pelts were sleek and dripping water. They padded up the beach, towards the sand dunes.

At dawn the next day another patrol of cats entered the beach. At first they didn't notice anything unusual, until they were about 7 tail lengths from the sea. There in the sand were words engraved and the words read-

_There will be a cat, not unlike you, who goes by the name of' star'._

_He will save your cats from a terrible thing to come._

There was a shocked silence until the lead cat, who was a pale orange and white she cat meowed

"Dappled pelt at dawn, go and fetch Wavestar, Now!"

As the dappled white and brown she cat raced away towards the sand dunes, the cats left started murmuring uncertainly.

Finally, after what seemed about a moon, Dappled pelt at dawn reappeared with Wavestar. As the large gray\blue tom neared the patrol and glimpsed the words he skidded to a halt and murmured, "I hoped this day would never have come."

Louder, he mewed-

"We must leave, if this cat does not arrive soon. We have a moon at most."

The surrounding cats glanced at each other as though they were uncertain what to say.

"Go back to camp now"said Wavestar.

As the cats padded back to their camp in the sand dunes, the sea swallowed up the words, the prophecy and was to be seen no more.

_**Ok so I know it is really short but it is just the prologue. The chapters will be much longer.**_ _**As you may have noticed they have a mixture of clan and tribe names and clan and tribe jobs. I got the idea for this story when I was at the beach yesterday.**_

_**Moe chapters out soon**_

_**Squirrelkit and leafkit**_

_**Xxx**_


End file.
